


Shevine

by Mizantropia



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, My First Fanart
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia
Summary: Szkic mojego ulubionego bromance'u c:"I want kiss Adam Levine so bad - BS"
Relationships: Adam Levine & Blake Shelton





	Shevine




End file.
